


Underbreath

by Dark_Star_Core



Series: Crossovers with Breath of The Wild that Nobody Wanted. At All. [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Like, M/M, Random crap happens, quite often, what am i even doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Star_Core/pseuds/Dark_Star_Core
Summary: I needed something to do with my free time. Also, I have an unhealthy obsession with Undertale.





	1. Prologue; we shall set the stage for the future

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I only the first guy to do this crossover?

Revali sits on Vah Medoh, with Link resting with his head on the Ritos lap and his sketching book on top of Links hair. They had flown up to Medoh in an attempt to get away from Rito Village, where the Rito stare at the two lovebirds constantly. Medoh, at least, is the place where they can be alone, with nobody watching. Revali sighs, and opens his book the the latest picture that he’s working on: a real-time drawing of the view from Medoh. He’s already done most of the linework and just needs to shade in most of the picture at home. He does a quick double check to make sure he’s gotten everything he needs.

Link sleeping peacefully with him? Check. That was the first thing he did.

Rito Village in the distance? Check.

That gorgeous valley between the two mountains that he and Link love relaxing in, complete with small cottage for the pair while travelling? Check.

Small screaming Hylian falling from the sky, flapping their arms wildly and headed straight towards them? Che - Wait WHAT?!

Revali has just enough time to haul Link up and lunge away before the comet/human crashes down to Medohs surface, releasing a plume of red smoke with red light so bright that Revali has to turn away. The roar seems eternal, but Link sleeps through it all. In the one corner of his mind that _isn’t_ screaming in terror, Revali isn’t surprised that Link’s still asleep. Honestly, the boy could sleep rolling down a hill during a thunderstorm.

Eventually, the red light fades and the smoke clears. Revali places Link down and steps over to the form that fell from the sky. The form looks like a Hylian, but their ears aren’t pointy like Links. The clothes are unfamiliar as well: blue and purple striped tunic and brown trousers. Their brown hair hangs down towards their shoulders and their skin is tinged yellow. Revali’s never seen anybody like this human before. 

The human opens it’s eyes then, at which point Revali notices that the human is looking at him out of two slits, presumably their eyes. “Who’re you?” the human asks of Revali and he doesn’t know how to respond. So he goes with the classic response: “Revali. And you?”

The human looks up at him and Revali notices at shiny gold locket hanging from their neck. He waits for a response. And waits. And waits some more. Eventually, after what seems like an eternity, the human opens their mouth.

“My name… is Frisk.”

Revali cocks his head. Frisk? What an odd name. Frisk looks at him some more and asks, “have you seen a talking flower anywhere. Because I need to strangle that thing,” and Revali groans in annoyance. Then Frisk cries out in pain, likely from the fifty or so broken bones from falling out of the sky, and Revali swears a bit.

Why does his life have to be so _complicated?_


	2. What The Hell's Going on Can Someone Tell me Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from "Echo" from Crusher-P. bibliomaniac isn't the only one who can have chapter titles from songs.

Link woke up the sound of cries and Revalis reassuring voice. The cries aren’t familiar, and Link searches his memories of the past half hour as he opens his eyes. He can’t see Revali and he looks around wildly. And then he sees the wreckage. The floor of Medoh has been ripped apart by some sort of explosion, leaving a giant crater. Just to be sure, he looks over the side of the robotic bird to check that they’re still flying. They are not plummeting to the ground, so he relaxes and makes his way into the crater.

Link was waiting, _hoping_ for some sort of monster to be in the pit. Hopefully a Lynel, preferably holding Revali prisoner. Link smirked, already imagining how he would “rescue” Revali when he saw who was in the pit, and his breath hitched. This was _not_ what he expected.

A human was kneeling in the middle of the pit, moaning and clutching their left arm, which hung at a 90o angle. Definitely broken. Revali was kneeling in front of the human, murmuring reassuring words to the human, who, in response, cried out even louder. Each time Revali looked up at the sky helplessly. His face brightened when he saw Link staring down at the pair and he beckoned Link over. Curious and more than a little freaked out, Link clambered down into the hole. He knelt next to Revali, who nuzzled him and welcomed him with a rousing, “do you know any healing at all. Nothing I do is helping Frisk and it’s not long until the gashes on their throat infect them.”

Link was at a loss from the beginning. First, the humans name was Frisk? Second, what gashes? Then Revali pulled down the collar of Frisks weird tunic and Link saw the problem. Deep in the humans yellowish skin were six long and deep slashes against the throat.

“They had just enough breath to tell me their name and ask who I was. I’m surprised that they’re still alive. Kid’s really strong.” Link knelt in front of the human and pulled out a clear jar with three fairies inside it. He pulled out the stopper and let one fairy out to roam the length of Frisk’s body, replacing the bottle inside Revali’s pouch. The fairy circled Frisk, dipping close only to pull back. It seemed to find something and flew straight into one of the gashes on Frisks neck. There was a brief moment during which Link and Revali just stared at the gashes where the fairy had disappeared. Eventually the fairy returned, but towing along a bright red heart connected to the fairy by a string. Link was staring at the heart in amazement, and he could feel Revali doing the same. The heart had many cracks in it, some at the edges, others deep inside. The heart was falling apart, but thin strands of red light were the only things holding the heart together. The fairy didn’t hesitate and flew around the heart, sealing cracks, replacing broken parts of the heart, and generally sealing the heart together until the heart was glowing a bright red. The gashes and smaller cuts sealed themselves shut, and broken bones mended themselves immediately. It’s job done, the fairy flew into the air and vanished, Link staring up at it, then back at Frisk, who was just starting to stir.

**-_-_________…**

Frisk looked up at the concerned human looking at them. They’re ears were noticeably pointed, but otherwise he looked like a normal human. They looked at each other, and then Frisk promptly released their lunch onto the human's face, covering it in green fluids they _really_ didn’t need to know more about. The human spluttered in surprise as gales of laughter floated from behind them. Frisk looked over their shoulder to see that talking bird from earlier. When Frisk had first woken up, the bird had a concerned look on their face. Now, they were smiling and their eyes were full of suppressed mirth. Currently, the two were looking down at Frisks chest, where their Soul resided. They coughed a little to draw the attention away from Frisks chest, which was getting a little weird, and to focus said attention on getting out of the crater. The bird person jumped, and hauled Frisk up by the elbows, as Frisk was too weak to stand on their own. Together with the other human, who was still sputtering the fluid out of their mouth, the bird helped them out of the crater, introducing himself and the other human. Apparently his name was Revali and he was of the Rito race, while the human was named Link, of the Hylian race, and some princesses appointed knight, helping her save the world from some giant Calamity. Frisk was lost pretty quickly, and Revali seemed to notice that, because he diverted the conversation away from Links role, and more towards where they were right now. Apparently they were on top of a giant robotic bird named _Vah Medoh_ , which was currently flying fifty miles above the clouds. Frisk went a little green at the mention of flying, as they hated heights, and made sure to stay far away from all the edges of Medoh. Link gently asked them where they came from and bits and pieces came back to Frisk in that moment:

**-_-_________…**

_Frisk entered the last digit into the keypad next the the machine and stepped back, satisfied. They and Dr. Gaster had been working on the new Core for the past month, in an attempt to get free energy to the monsters, and to humans as well, as a gesture of good faith in the years ahead, and the two of them thought that they had made a breakthrough. If they were correct, then nobody would need to pay for energy ever again. If they got it wrong, well, there was a slight chance that the energy would erupt outward and wipe out half the planet. So, you know, no pressure. None at all._

_A loud buzzer sounded throughout the test room, startling Frisk out of their reverie. They turned to face the great set of double doors to his left as they opened slowly with a soft hiss, revealing Gaster in a crisp white lab coat and clutching a bright red clipboard, with a red pen behind his ear. Frisk nodded to Gaster as he approached. “What took you so long? I was waiting for hours.”_

_“Sorry I’m late Frisk,” Gaster responded with a small smile. “Woke up late, something Papyrus was more then happy to point out, seeing as tomorrow is meeting day. So, did you enter in the codes yet?” Frisk smiled. They had done them an hour ago, punched them in exactly as Gaster had sent them to them in an e-mail. Gaster was quite adamant: if they punched a formula in out of order, or typed a number wrong, then the whole thing would likely collapse, causing that little end-of-the-world thing from earlier._

_“Are you SURE Frisk? You know what happens if something goes wrong.”_

_“Don’t worry. It’ll be fine.”_

_“Yeah. When has anything EVER gone wrong when you said that?_

_“... Just push the big red button and let’s do this.”_

_Gaster nodded and walked over to the long desk, which at the moment had several stacks of paper with formulas and notes scrawled in Frisks untidy handwriting strewn around the white surface of the table. Instead of shoving all the papers to one side, they knelt down and opened a small drawer at the bottom of the desk. Inside the drawer, there was only a big red button with the words “Do Not Push” on it. Gaster reached inside and tentatively pressed a finger onto the button. Frisk held their breath, waiting for something to happen._  
_The button didn’t budge._

_Frisk heard Gaster swear under their breath and saw him raise his left had, curl it into a fist, and punch the button. Hard._

_The whole room seemed to shake violently. Frisk had to grab onto the desk from being flung across the room by the force. The machine in front of the desk glowed a violent orange and vibrated. A loud electronic voice rose from the speakers: “Warning. CORE Unstable. Proceed To Shelter Immediately.” Frisk and Gaster stared at each other in shock and horror. This wasn’t supposed to happen!_

_Gaster stared at Frisk. “Frisk…” the low whisper came from his throat._

_“Y-yeah?”_

_“You sure you typed in all the formulas I sent you?”_

_“Well, yeah but-”_

_“Even the smaller ones at the bottom?”_

_“... What smaller ones at the bottom…? Oh...”_

_“Welp, we’re dead. It was nice knowing ya Frisk”_

_Frisk couldn’t even look horrified before a whirling vortex opened up in the machine and dragged them both into it’s orange depths._

_Frisk grabbed one of the pipes under the desk, (Thank goodness for nuclear-hardened furniture) and held on for dear life, screaming until their throat was raw from screaming. There was a rushing sound, and they twisted out of the way just in time to avoid the gigantic reactor hurtling past them._

_Hmmm…_ reactor.

_Frisk had an idea. It was a terrible idea and would likely get them all killed, but it was worth a shot. They looked over at Gaster, who was hanging onto a pipe for dear life, smiled a grim smile, and let go. Gaster could only watch in horror as Frisk, his scientific partner and partner-in-near disaster, flew into the reactor, which was glowing a deep red. Frisk chanced to look at the reactor as they flew in and saw, through a bright red circle, a robotic_ bird _of all things. Frisk had just enough time to think,_ what? _before they vanished into the portal. The shaking stopped as a harsh red light began to shine from the machine back in Gasters lab. The rumbling stilled, and the computerized voice boomed out, “CORE stabilized. It is now safe to return to the lab Dr. Gaster.” Gaster didn’t even respond at this point, as he was staring right at the machine that had swallowed his friend._

**-_-_________…**

“Frisk…? Hey, Frisk, you okay?” Frisk blinked and suddenly realized that they, not watching where they were going, were stepping closer and closer to the edge of the robotic bird (they absolutely _refused_ to call it by its actual name), and Revali was more than a bit worried for their sanity, if they had any left. Frisk hurriedly stepped back from the sky and Revali chuckled. “It’s alright if you were lost in your own thoughts. Link here does it all the time. It’s led to some… interesting results.” There was a muffled “Hey” from the far right and Revali cackled back at him. Then he turned back to face Frisk, who was looking between the two with no small amount of amusement, and looked back off of the robotic bird, suddenly realizing the problem. Frisk looked back at Revali and nodded, pointing off of the side, then back at him, eyes asking a silent question. Revali seemed to understand and backed away hurriedly, waving his wings wildly with the utmost horror on his face so comical, Frisk chuckled a bit. “Goddess, I would _never_ let anyone but Link there ride on my back to Rito Village! You’ll have to ask Link to warp you to the Village with his Slate.” Revali’s beak snapped shut as he realized what he just said. He looked to Frisk to see how they would react to Link and him being lovers, only to find them rolling on the deck of Medoh, shaking with laughter. Revali couldn’t even rage at Frisk for laughing at him; he was so relieved that Frisk didn’t seem to hear his reaction. But then Frisk recollected themselves and stood up, shoulders still shaking, and gasped out, “you guys are lovers? I _never_ would’ve guessed! Oh no. You guys were all to obvious about it,” and Revalis world fell apart.

Revali squeaked and covered his burning face with his wings, absolutely mortified. He was shaking a bit when he felt Frisk pat his shoulder and tell him “hey, it’s alright. I don’t really care. I just need to get home. Now, where can I find Link and his magical cell phone?”

Revali was lost. “...cell phone?”

“Oh! You wouldn’t know. It’s something from my world. I used to have one, but I think I dropped it during my free-fall to this robot bird.”

“For the last time, it’s called _Medoh._ ”

“I refuse to call it that. Sorry.”

Revali huffed and dragged Frisk over to Link, who was standing with a small tablet in his hands. Revali pushed Frisk towards Link, and then lept off the deck. Frisk could see his faint figure gracefully fading out of view, vaguely reminding them of Mettaton, as Link took their hand and punched something onto the tablet with his other thumb. The two of them were then engulfed in a bright blue light and when it faded from their vision, Frisk could see that they were surrounded by utter madness.

**-_-_________…**

Frisk stood on the landing with the weird symbol on it and gawked at the village they saw. Their village back at home with frogs hopping everywhere had been surreal, but a whole village of bird-people like Revali, well, this was just a little bit insane. There were birds in the sky, birds walking around and chatting, birds just relaxing on the landing right next to them. Something in Frisk, probably their last bit of sanity, curled up and started a slow and painful death, but Link didn’t seem to mind, smiling and waving a couple Rito that he probably knew. The couple looked at him and flew down to meet them, touching down gracefully and Frisk found themselves looking up at the pair.

One of them was covered in white feathers and had an imposing bow slung over his back. The other was covered in blue feathers but had an accordion slung over his back, the strap probably digging into his neck but if it was, he didn’t seem to care. The white bird-man nodded at Link and turned to face Frisk, who wasn’t even looking at him. They were too engrossed by the the bow slung over his back. It looked familiar somehow, somewhat like the bow in Gasters lab, the one that had belonged to one of the seven most powerful human wizards. They even shared the Delta rune. Or maybe Frisk was just hallucinating again. Dimly, as if from far away, they heard the bird ask, “who’s the new kid?”

Link smirked slightly. “Oh, their name is Frisk. They’re a human with an interesting backstory and they fell out of the sky on Medoh.” The white bird snorted and the blue bird-man chuckled. Link continued with the introductions. “Frisk, meet Kass-” the blue feathered Rito waved - “and Teba.” Here the white Rito nodded and extended his wing for Frisk to shake, which Frisk hesitantly took.

**-_-_________…**

_Frisk stood staring at the bow in Gasters lab, locked behind its customary glass case. The lore on the wizards was so vague, yet so interesting all at once, Frisk wanted to know all they could about them and their weapons. And this bow was the only weapon left in existence, so they might as well start their search there. Unfortunately, it was 9:00 at night already, and Mom would kill them if they weren’t back by 9:30. With a last look at the yellow bow, marking it as the original weapon of a Justice wizard, they turned and left the lab for home, their thoughts filled with images of the bow and its implications._

_The next day, it was gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda rushed this one to get it published today so... sorry.
> 
> Either way, have an extra-long chapter as recompense for the wait. If anyone really cared tho...  
> Also, note the new series. I plan to cross Revalink Botw with multiple worlds next. Ideas in mind are The Hobbit and... that's it. Let me know in the comments if you want to see a specific world, and there's a chance that I'll do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I don't have Tumblr cause I'm a dolt but my Twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/DarkStarCore) if you want to find me, but be warned: my posts are dumb and/or slightly disturbing, depending on who you ask. ;)


End file.
